Phase Lock Loop (PLL) circuits can generate specific frequencies. However, PLLs tend to be large, complex circuits that are not easily ported to various technologies. PLLs are normally designed for other functions than producing clock signals oscillating just under a half-cycle time, and as such are not optimized for this function.